


То, что не попало в блог

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке с нон-кинка "Майкрофт ведет засекреченный блог, который очень недобросовестно взламывает Шерлок. Бонус за месть старшего Холмса"</p><p>Шерлок взламывает блога Майкрофта, о чём узнаёт Майкрофт и расстраивается.<br/>Тогда Майкрофт с помощью своего волшебного зонта возвращается во времени и создаёт новую защиту для блога, а сам блог теперь ведёт в блокноте.<br/>Блокнот тот в сундуке, сундук в утке-мутанте, утка-мутант засекречена.<br/>Теперь расстраивается Шерлок и решает вызвать Майкрофта на серьёзный разговор.<br/>Не с помощью телефона, это банально. Просто подобрав шторки, пропускающие ровно то количество света, что потребуется для привлечения внимания Майкрофта к Бейкер-стрит. Параллельно он устраивает кровавые ритуалы и иначе борется со стрессом.<br/>Тем временем, Джон наблюдает внешние проявления данных событий, которые и описаны в фике))</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что не попало в блог

На Бейкер-стрит творилось неладное. Не на всей улице, очевидно, но вся улица страдала оттого, что в одной из её квартир, будь он не ладен, жил Шерлок Холмс. И в этот раз Шерлок творил настоящее мракобесие.

В последние два месяца он не скучал, что было довольно странным, так как Лестрейд новых дел не подкидывал.

Джон знал, что надо было насторожиться раньше, но так приятно было впервые со дня их знакомства нормально спать и нормально ходить на работу. Дома, конечно, все горизонтальные поверхности были завалены бумагами, коробками, распечатками и чем-то, о чём Джон начинал размышлять, только когда оно меняло цвет. Тем ни менее, было приятно примирить свою "нормальную" жизнь с жаждой к... приключениям. Он даже помогал Шерлоку подвешивать нитки к потолку, чтобы тот мог занимать новые, вертикальные плоскости. Было это неделю назад.

Утром Шерлок вдруг вышел из гиперактивного режима и суровая реальность содрогнулась от веса его скуки.  
(А неплохо вышло, - подумал Джон и записал предложение в черновиках)

По крайней мере, диван точно скрипнул. Джон засобирался на работу, на всякий случай.

А вечером в квартире не оказалось мебели и электричества. По всей чёрной-чёрной комнате были расставлены чёрные-чёрные свечи, Шерлок в чёрном-черном балахоне поверх пальто что-то царапал на полу. Свет был выключен, как оказалось, чтобы обезопасить мозг Джона от схлопывания.

Великий консультирующий детектив рисовал на полу пентаграмму. Красной краской, пусть будет краской.

\- Шерлок, ты говорил о скрипке, а не о рисовании оккультных символов кровью.

Шерлок даже отреагировал на слова.

\- Ты вовремя, подай пакет, что слева от тебя. Нет, это не кровь. Нет, я не окончательно сошел с ума. Да, это связано с тем, чем я занимался. Я взламывал дневник Майкрофта.

\- И теперь ты расстроен оттого, что не вышло?

\- Конечно, я его взломал, не говори глупости.

Джон благоразумно отсрочил смерть соседа. Признаться, ему было очень любопытно, чем это таким занимается Шерлок, но тот не признавался, хотя ему, очевидно, хотелось поделиться.  
Но, учитывая постоянную прослушку их квартиры, рассказать раньше времени Шерлок не мог.

Кстати, именно постоянная прослушка являлась постоянным источником дохода Шерлока Холмса: он продавал найденные жучки, Майкрофт приказывал установить новые.  
Джон не говорил им, что деньги на карманные расходы можно передавать способом попроще. Сами наверняка знают.

После драматической (и позволяющей вставить примечания) паузы Шерлок продолжил.

\- Ходили слухи о специальном блог-сервисе для Повелителей Мира. Я взломал специальный блог-сервис для Повелителей Мира и наткнулся там на упоминание на блог-сервис для настоящих правителей мира. Его я тоже взломал, ничего интересного. Зато через поиск нашёл блог Майкрофта. Он, конечно, оказался закрытым. Взломав его, я убедился в том, что Майкрофт - параноик. Кто б ещё сделал нововведение, о котором не знают админы и создал режим закрытия записей в закрытом от всех блоге. Вчера я взломал и их.

Джон, широко раскрыв глаза от изумления, придвинулся поближе. Надо, чтобы Шерлок почаще рассказывал в готическом антураже, выходит ещё занимательней.

\- И?

\- И теперь я его вызываю. Все 4672 записи оказались пустыми.


End file.
